Talk:Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (handheld)
Bosses If anyone has played this game, please confirm my best guesses on what images to use for the bosses for this game. Boss 1: The manual says that Medusa is the 1st boss of the game. I don't see any images of Medusa on the manual. I looked at the image that shows all of the in-game images lit up, but don't see any icons of a woman with snakes for hair. I see a bunch of Medusa Heads though. My best guess is that it is the woman in the lower left corner, but that also looks like Succubus/Sypha (maybe part of the image is shared for the first and third bosses?). I'm using that image for Medusa's image for now, because it "at least" has a bunch of Medusa heads in it and I'm sure she's in there somewhere. I wonder if the manual is completely wrong and the first boss is someone else entirely. Please let me know which images are used for the 1st boss of the game (the one before you get the Jeweled Sword). Boss 2: The manual says the 2nd boss in the Hippogryph, but the image near stage 1 shows a creature that looks like Gaibon (Hippogryphs don't have human legs). I'm assuming this was a mistake by the people who made the manual and they should have said Gaibon was the second boss. I'm guessing that they were looking at the official artwork and the Hippogryph's artwork was the closest thing that looked like the Gaibon that appears in the LCD game. Boss 3: The manual says that the "alluring Succubus" is the third boss. Next to that, they have an image of what appears to be Fake Sypha. The manual says that Salem Witches are in it, and since there's in-game images of what clearly are Salem witches, I have to assume that the "Fake Sypha" is really the third boss. This "Fake Sypha" might just be another type of witch that didn't get mentioned in the game, and might not even be the third boss for all I know. For now, I'm going with "the Succubus is fighting in the guise of Alucard's old comrad Sypha", since that kind of makes sense that she would do that and it reconciles the problem. But please let me know which images are used for the third boss. I'm guessing that the manual writers were looking at the official artwork and the Succubus's artwork was the closest thing that looked like the Fake Sypha that appears in the LCD game. Out of curiosity, was this game released in Japan too? Maybe all these errors are due to localization issues? Or the guys who made the manual just didn't talk to the guys who made the game? --Reinhart77 19:22, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :SOTN-LCD game Japanese version is not released.--Kiyuhito 05:32, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I had the exact same questions and was about to post a new topic about this. ::*Yes, Medusa looks more like a Succubus, I'd say she even resemble Elizabeth Bartley, but that's just me. ::*The Hypogryph (Hippogryph) is definitely Gaibon. ::*The Succubus in fact seems to be Fake Sypha. ::All of these errors only reinforce my belief that Tiger Electronics was just a company dedicated on cashing-in from popular franchises. There really was no quality control there. ::However, in the page, the links in the Bestiary section actually take you to the correct pages, and I think they should remain that way. --LaVey (talk) "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity" 23:49, August 9, 2014 (UTC)